1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting device having a pixel portion that is made in a stacked structure and includes an oxide semiconductor and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting devices comprise a material that emits light when a voltage is applied thereto. Organic light-emitting devices have advantages such as a high luminance, a wide viewing angle, and a high response speed, compared to a liquid crystal device (LCD). Organic light-emitting devices also do not require a backlight, and thus can be made thin.
A stacked structure of organic layers including an emission layer (EML) of an organic light-emitting device is important for improving a light-emitting efficiency of the organic light-emitting device. In the stacked structure of the organic light-emitting device, p-type and n-type organic semiconductor layers are stacked so as to apply balanced charges including electrons and holes to the EML.
The stacked structure of the organic light-emitting device may include a hole transport layer (HTL) that injects holes from an anode and transports the injected holes to an EML, an electron transport layer (ETL) that injects electrons from a cathode and transports the injected electrons to the EML, and the EML that emits light by recombination of holes and electrons. The organic light-emitting device may further include a hole injection layer (HIL) that injects holes from the anode and an electron injection layer (EIL) that injects electrons from the cathode. Such a stacked structure of the organic layers increases a light-emitting efficiency and reduces a driving voltage.
However, as the needs for a large area and a high luminance of the organic light-emitting device increase, problems such as wasteful power consumption and decrease in lifespan of the organic semiconductor material are caused.